


Another Rather Wet Shag

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bed-Wetting, Consensual Kink, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Desperate Aziraphale, Desperate Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Sex, Smut, Wetting, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Crowley mentions that he enjoyed shagging while bursting and proposes they do it again – with one minor change. Aziraphale is rather excited about the suggestion and enthusiastically obliges.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	Another Rather Wet Shag

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrain, this is for you. Thank you for being such a devoted fan! I hope I did your prompt justice!

Crowley sprawled lazily across a chair, pleasantly tipsy. He’d spent the past two hours listing stars and moons that humans misnamed. Sometime shortly thereafter, his angel started reading. Crowley didn’t mind; admittedly, he liked watching him read. So much so, that an hour passed and he was still staring at him. Crowley stared as Aziraphale’s strong hands cradled the ancient leather cover. Shit, he ached to feel those fingers on his skin. The question rattling around his brain for days finally found its way to his throat. He sat up. “Angel?”

“Hm?” Aziraphale replied, his eyes affixed to the page. He scanned the lines closely, captivated by a riveting battle scene.

Crowley wanted his angel’s full attention for what he needed to ask him. His leg bounced anxiously as he waited.

Finally, the angel looked up, his eyes narrowed slightly. “What?”

“I erm… mm… uh…” He fumbled under the expectant stare. Crowley shook his head at his own hesitation – he was a demon for Someone’s sake! Plus, Aziraphale loved him and he knew damn well his angel wouldn’t judge him. So why was it so blasted hard to ask him?

His gaze softened. “Whatever it is, my dear, you can tell me.” He put his hand on Crowley’s bony knee, trying to assure him.

The words tumbled from his mouth, “Do you remember the night where I fucked the piss outta you?” He wriggled; his bladder already considerably full.

Aziraphale resisted the impulse to roll his eyes at the vulgar phrasing. He chose to let it go, far more interested in where his demon was heading with the inquiry. “Indeed, I do.” A coy smile played on his lips as he recalled their clandestine rendezvous.

“What if we did that again, but this time, I bottom?” He nervously studied the angel’s face for any signs of disapproval. A glass brimming with scotch appeared in Crowley’s hand.

Aziraphale’s eyes glittered with amorous mischief. “I think I’d enjoy that. Now, drink up, dearest.” He raised a champagne flute to his lips and took a sip.

Crowley shivered in his seat and eagerly did as told, guzzling it in a single swallow. The scotch burned agreeably down his throat and sloshed in his stomach.

Amused, the angel shook his head and refilled the glass with water. His demon snorted his disapproval. “Well, I’m not going to waste good scotch!” Aziraphale fussed lightly.

The demon chuckled and diligently sipped his water. He questioned the legitimacy of a first edition to his left, intentionally riling his angel. Not Crowley’s favorite form of foreplay, but a divine distraction from the nagging tremors coursing through him. He smirked, pleased to listen to Aziraphale primly explain that he, in fact, risked his life for that particular novel.

It wasn’t long before Crowley squirmed. His jeans grew less comfortable by the second as the ridiculously tight waistband squeezed his swollen bladder. He cleared his throat, in an unsuccessful attempt to cover up a pained yelp. His lower half wiggled bonelessly, appearing far more serpentine than human as he tightly pressed his legs together. Crowley grit his teeth; he hadn’t expected to be so full this quickly.

Aziraphale studied his demon and, oh, was the poor dear close. His cock hardened as he admired his partner’s desperate display.

Crowley’s muscles ached, shaking as he fought to maintain control. The pressure in his bladder verged on unbearable. He whimpered as he pulled himself to his feet. Standing proved to be quite a challenge. His hand shot between his legs and grasped his cock, squeezing the tip. Shit—shit it hurt! But he was determined to not let a drop escape before they made it upstairs. And once Crowley had his mind set, he’d do his damnedest to follow-through. His corporation seemed to have other ideas as a drop of wee seeped into his boxers. He snarled at his crotch.

Aziraphale’s brow furrowed as he observed the spectacle. “My dear, are you all right?” His perfectly manicured fingers itched to sneak around his prick and give it a good little pinch as well. He, however, was an angel and resisted such mortal temptations.

The demon nodded quickly and shifted from foot to foot. He cast a glance at the stairs.

He raised his eyebrows. “Can you make it?” Aziraphale saw hesitation flicked across his demon’s face. “Well, it would be a shame for any to go to waste.” He smiled. “Perhaps, my dear, I should carry you.”

“Ngk!”

“All right; up you get.” He lifted the demon into his arms with ease. However, the small distraction cost him. A teensy dribble sullied his underpants. Fortunately, Aziraphale reached the top of the stairs without further incident. He carried Crowley into their room and set him gently on the bed.

The demon’s fingers fumbled with the button on his pants. “Fuck!” He growled. An angelic set of hands joined his, making quick work of the pesky denim. Crowley breathed a hasty thanks as he shrugged off his shirt and jacket, letting them fall in a crumpled heap.

Aziraphale expertly stripped himself, well-versed in undoing countless buttons in mere seconds. He neatly folded his shirt and trousers before hanging his jacket on its hook.

“Angel!” Crowley impatiently groaned. A strong cramp doubled him over, he clutched at the sheets as he curled up. “A-angel please!”

His cock stood at attention, throbbing, aching, wanting, needing, to give his demon the same pleasure he’d experienced that unforgettable night. Aziraphale gently guided Crowley to his hands and knees.

His muscles quaked beneath the ethereal hands. “Please!” He howled. “I’m begging here! Angel!” A slick finger pushed into his entrance. Crowley gasped, seeing stars as that lone digit stretched him. He felt himself harden, but his desperation fought to overpower his erection. “Get on with it,” he pleaded. His bladder nearly dragged him through mattress.

Aziraphale tsked. “My dear, I don’t wish to harm you,” he explained and added another lubed finger. His demon twitched and writhed under his practiced hand.

“Angel, I swear, I’m going to fucking piss myself,” Crowley choked.

“Oh, I’m rather confident you can hold on a bit longer.” Anticipating backlash, he added, “For me?”

Damn those two words! His bladder twinged in protest, but he growled his agreement. Crowley stroked himself a few times, hoping to do him proud. He gritted his teeth and tried to relax while Aziraphale prepped him. Finally, after what felt like decades, those talented fingers were replaced by a far more impressive length.

Crowley groaned as his angel’s thick cock inched into him. Ngk! His hips jerked and wiggled, trying to accommodate the added pressure. “Ah—” Piss sputtered from his cock, loudly pattering on the bed. He moaned and stemmed his flow, the subline relief so short-lived. His fists balled in the sheets, snarling as his muscles rebelled. Torn between letting go and further indulging in the succulent pain-pleasure cocktail, he whimpered.

“Crowley,” the principality’s voice lusciously drawled, “Have you had a little accident?”

“No.”

“Oh? So that isn’t your urine dappling our bed?” He asked as he thrust again. His hips hungered to go faster, to properly shag his demon into oblivion. But Aziraphale restrained himself, keeping his motions slow and controlled.

Crowley whined. Another squirt escaped; and another. “Ngk!” He glared at the little pools of his wee, glistening proudly on their sheets. The demon redoubled his efforts, but try as he might, he couldn’t stop the pee intermittently jetting from his cock. Crowley closed his eyes and concentrated on the unparalleled sensation of having his principality fuck the piss out of him. He marveled at the ingenuity of his overfilled corporation as it strategically voided excess liquid while maintaining an erection.

“Go on, then, my dear. Finish what you’ve started.”

Crowley groaned and panted as a sizeable puddle grew under him. His golden liquid fountained from his cock and saturated their bed. He shook with the force of his uncontrollable flow; that final release after holding so long was borderline orgasmic. Ngk! He was pissing on their mattress with his fussy angel’s permission as said angel fucked him.

Aziraphale moaned, the frantic gush of Crowley’s flood fueled his motions. He took breathy, erratic gulps of air as his thrusts gained speed. The principality frantically shagged his wetting demon, encouraged by his corporation’s primal need to orgasm. He shouted Crowley’s name as he climaxed, filling his demon with his seed. Before he’d fully caught his breath, another urgency gripped him. His hands firmly clasped the demon’s hips as he released his aching bladder. He groaned as a new wave of resplendent relief washed over him.

Crowley gasped as a longer, fiercer burst of heat erupted in him. His muscles clenched around the angel’s thick cock, his own member dripping more precum on the sheets. He groaned obscenely as the angel’s forceful stream surged up his ass. 

“Oh, my dear, you like this, don’t you? Do you enjoy feeling me relieve myself in your arse?”

“Yes!” He growled. Crowley adored the contended sigh on Aziraphale’s lips and the glorious pressure growing inside him. He tried to hump the sodden mattress, but those strong hands held him tightly in place. “Angel!” Crowley begged, his hips quivered, searching for friction.

“Patience. I’m not quite finished.”

Crowley groaned as the angel’s torrent began anew, harder this time. He arched his back as the ethereal piss rushed into him. Perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around his length and expertly stroked his damp skin. “Fuck,” the demon choked.

“My, my, perhaps I should use you as my own personal urinal more often.” He was rewarded with a throaty moan. Admittedly, it was rather difficult to wet when so erect. But, oh, the sounds Crowley made as he defiled him! Aziraphale’s hips bucked slightly as he finished his wee, utterly exhilarated by such a taboo act.

The demon thrust wildly into his angel’s soft hand. An animalistic snarl started in his throat – shit, he was close. His hips rocked impossibly faster, chasing that remarkable moment of euphoric bliss. He roared. His climax exploded through him, every nerve electric as he shot his load. His seed sprayed indecently across the black sheets. “Ngk! A—angel.” Crowley panted hard. Aftershock after aftershock tingled in his core. He shivered, wiggling appreciatively around his partner’s cock.

Aziraphale peppered his back with kisses, cherishing the sweat-salty skin against his lips. He held Crowley steady and slowly pulled out. Small rivulets of urine and semen escaped, trickling along his length until, finally, his tip was free.

He grunted. Without the principality’s cock blocking the exit, Crowley involuntarily released. Piss and cum flowed from his ass, hotly dripping down his testicles, and splattering on the sheets beneath. He moaned as the puddle expanded, pooling around his knees.

“That’s it, my dear,” he encouraged his stunning demon. Aziraphale watched, unabashedly enamored, as his mess of urine and ejaculate poured from Crowley’s bum and sullied their bed. The lust filled, serpentine eyes looked to the ceiling and that lovely chest rose and fell with choppy, needy breaths. The sheer rapture on his partner’s face brought him to another climax, completely untouched. He gasped as semen burst from his tip, dripped down his shaft, and disappeared into the nest of blonde hair at his base.

Crowley threw his head back and pushed out the last of his angel’s fluids. Finally, he was completely, magnificently empty. Overwhelmed by the sheer decadence, he came again, his futile spurts adding to the mess around him. The demon crawled to a slightly less damp part of the bed and flopped down, pleasantly exhausted.

Aziraphale reveled in the sight for a minute more before he snapped his fingers. All their incriminating evidence vanished as he snuggled up beside his demon and wrapped his arms around him.

Crowley wiggled back, making sure he was flush against his principality, and settled happily into his embrace. “Love you, angel,” he murmured.

“I love you, too, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered and kissed his head. Yes, this was absolutely worth the 6000 year wait.


End file.
